Who Knew?!
by makoto
Summary: Ami and Makoto are sent to the GW world on a mission and then something goes wrong back home...it's actually kinda funny(well i think it is anyway) this is my first SM and GW fic, so please enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Who knew!?  
  
  
  
AN: I must say, I really like reading GW/SM crossovers. So I thought "Hell I'll write one too.lol". I know I need to get a life, we all know there is enough out there. BUT I thought of a beginning it well my friends think its crazy, but I think its pretty funny.so here we go..please r&r and enjoy.  
  
I dun own these animes, but its all good!!  
  
 This takes place just before the R movie (the one with Fiore {if that's how you spell it}) and I'm not too sure if the movie happens before or after the fight with Prince Diamond or not, but the story takes place after the fight with Diamond. The senshi have met Sailor Pluto and Usagi and Mamoru are going out    
  
and one more thing the girls and guys are 15 except for Trowa, who is 16.ok? Ok! Now the fic!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Starting:  
"Where is Usagi-chan?" Minako said tapping the face of her watch. "Oh Mina-chan you know her.she probably slept in and is just running out the door, and then she fell.cries for a couple of minutes, gets up and starts running like a manic into the caf‚ and then trips and falls again and then she'll crawl to our table." Rei stated plainly crossing her hands over her chest, and relaxing in the booth bench. "Your too hard on her Rei." Ami was cut off a huffing and puffing Usagi who came running into the caf‚. "Hey guyyyysss.ahhhahahahaha" Usagi slipped and fell, then crawled to the booth where her fellow senshi sat. "See what did I tell you guys?" Rei said satisfied.   
  
"What? Uh? What are you guys talking about?" Usagi sat down beside Makoto who just smiled. "Don't worry about it, Rei-chan is just joking around." She answered her friend.   
  
"I wonder how Chibiusa is doing?" Usagi said putting her head in her hands. It has been a month since their battle with Wiseman and the departure of Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru miss her very much. "I'm sure is fine." Minako said smiling. "Well are we just going to sit here or are we going to go and spend our money, while there is still peace?" Rei said standing up and putting her jacket on.   
  
  
  
~~~ * ~~ * ~~~  
  
  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
"Oh jeez! I don't know how I'm going to carry all of this home.I've never bought so much clothes all at once." Ami said having trouble with her bags. "Haha Ami! I was surprised when you bought all of those clothes too! Don't worry I'll help you with 'em." Makoto offered. "Bye guys, we'll see you all tomorrow at the shrine. AT NOON USAGI!" Rei threatened. The girls giggled and went their own ways.   
  
"Thanks a lot Mako-chan! I really appreciate your help." Ami said bowing to her tall friend. "Oh no problem Ami. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye" Makoto waved and headed to her apartment.   
  
  
  
~~~ * ~~ * ~~~  
  
  
  
Makoto brought some baked goods to the senshi meeting, and extra for Usagi to take home, who for once was right on time. "Wow Usagi, I must say.I'm impressed!" Rei said honestly. "Why thank-you Rei-chan! I thought I would scare you guys and be early, but I ran into Mamoru on the way here." Usagi didn't finish her sentence, however she didn't have too her face said it all. It was bright tomato red and she had a huge grin on her face. "Anyway, on to business." Minako broke in. "But Mina-chan there really is no business to discuss. We have no one to fight and I really think we should take this time to enjoy it and have fun, plus I'm behind in my studies" Ami said looking up from her book. "Yeah, I agree with Ami. We should make use of this time as much as possible. We don't know when we'll be fighting next" Makoto added. "I understand that, and I agree. We don't know when the next enemy will come, which gives even more reason as to why we should be training. We need to keep our abilities in top shape." Minako reasoned.   
  
"KNOCK, KNOCK"  
  
The girls turned around, it was Sailor Pluto. "Actually there is some business to discuss." She stepped into the room and sat down with the inner senshi. "I have a mission for you.well for only two of you." There was a long pause."Well who is it for?" Usagi asked, afraid of the answer. Pluto smiled softly at her future Queen "it's for Mercury and Jupiter. I must send them to another dimension." Pluto said looking at Ami and Makoto. "I'll go." Makoto said sitting tall. "And so will I" Ami said a little unsure. Pluto smiled again, "good, I knew I could count on you two." "Where are we going and what are we doing?" Makoto asked. "I can't tell you yet. We leave tomorrow at dawn" Pluto was gone in a blink of an eye.   
  
  
  
  
~~~ * ~~ * ~~~  
  
  
  
The sunset was beautiful, 'what a wonderful way to say good bye' Ami thought. She had her bags packed. Most her clothes which she had bought the other day, a suitcase and backpack filled. "Good morning Mako-chan, are you ready to go?" the tall brunette, walked towards her yawning. "Hai, morning Ami-chan" Makoto only had a backpack and a small luggage bag. "Mako-chan are you sure you have everything you need?" Makoto smiled at her shy friend's concern "yes, I didn't have much to pack."  
  
The other senshi appeared to see their friends off. "Ja ne Mako-chan, Ami-chan. Take care of each other" Usagi said hanging off of Mamoru. "Ja ne minna-chan!" Ami and Makoto said together. The group stood around for 10 minutes saying their final good byes until Pluto finally came.   
  
"Well are you ready to go?" Pluto said popping out of nowhere. "Umm.uh.yeah" Makoto said a little shocked. "Good, then lets be off now." Just as Pluto had come, she was gone, as were Ami and Makoto.  
'I have a bad felling about this.something is going to happen' Rei thought, or more like felt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Ooooo the suspense of it all.lol! J well that's it that's all.for now! Write me and tell me what ya thought!! Ta ta 


	2. chapter 2: new home

AN: Hey guys, wats up? I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my fic (u guys rock ()!! THANK YOU!!!! ( ( ( And I'll see what I can about the pairs as I am not too sure of them my self. Oh and BLAH! If you don't like what you read then don't read it! :P and I'll see you at school. Sorri about the long wait for this chapter...I'll try to up date more often...  
  
  
  
Me no own GW or SM.oh well one day.one day.  
  
  
  
~~~ * ~~ * ~~~  
  
  
  
Ami and Makoto found themselves in an alley looking unto a rich neighborhood. The houses were quite large and well taken care of. The street was deserted, there was no one in sight. The well-paved road and sidewalks showed that this was all new. There was one house that stood out to them, it wasn't as big as the other houses were. It was actually very small in comparison, but bigger then the 'normal' houses back in Tokyo. There was a sold sign on the front lawn, it had an iron fence and a small porch with a two-seated swing.  
  
"That is where you shall be staying. Come lets go in, before someone sees us and becomes curious." Pluto said walking out of the alley. The two younger senshi hadn't noticed her de-transform, she now wore a purple suit. "But Plu." Ami said trying to catch up to the longer strides of the taller woman. "It's too big for us, there's only three of us.or two." "Oh Ami, I wish I could stay with you, but my duty is at the gates of time. And the house was the only one available on the colony." Pluto smiled. "What's a colon" Makoto was cut off by Pluto's hand, "I'm sorry Plu" again she was cut off. Makoto did not know what to say or do.  
  
  
  
(inside the house)  
  
"Please lets sit down in the living area." Pluto offered. Ami and Makoto dropped their bags by the closet and sat across from Pluto. The living room was decorated nicely but very plain. There were two couches, one armchair, a coffee table and a TV beside the fireplace. "Wow! Pluto this place is huge! Nothing like my old apartment.thank you" Makoto said looking around her new home on amazement. "Oh it's nothing Mako-chan, but your welcome! And please, do call me Setsuna (AN: is that the correct spelling?)." Setsuna said setting back in the armchair.  
  
"Now back to your question Mako, 'what is a colony?' In this world, the human race has much more advanced technology. They were able to build space colonies for people to live in. We are on colony L4 (AN: I dunno, I just picked one). It is the 197ac, there is a war going on between the colonies and Earth." "Oh my, that's terrible.but if that's the case, then why are we here. The war is between people, not people and monsters." Ami said thinking out loud. "Don't worry I'm getting to that part. There is a group of people, sort of like to UN back home. And they are trying very hard to end the war. A women, Vice Minister Relena Peacecraft (AN: ewww.... I don't her...(), is the head of the organization." Pluto signed and took a deep breath, "and that is why I have brought you here. I'm not sure when though, but Ms. Peacecraft will assassinated by a organization called OZ." There was silence.  
  
"Ok! Let me get this straight. We are here, in a space colony. There's a war going on and the leader of the pro peace organization is going to be killed.?" Makoto said stretching. "Yeah pretty much" Setsuna stated plainly. "What do we do now?" Ami asked. "Try to live a normal life.like I said I'm still not sure when this event will take place. So you will be attending school and in your spare time be preparing with information that I give you. Ami I need you to find what you can in OZ's computer files." "Where are we going to school? Will we have our uniforms in time for school? When do we start? Is it in the middle of a semester?" Ami asked in a bit of a panic. Setsuna started to laugh a bit, "don't worry Ami-chan! I have everything ready for you. School starts on Monday, your schedule is already and you will get on Monday. The school is a couple of blocks away. There are no uniforms, it is a public school, wear whatever you want." "Really? No more uniforms?" Makoto almost jumped out her seat, now she wouldn't stand out of a crowd at school anymore.  
  
"Well there isn't much more for me to tell you so I must be going. I've been away from the gates for too long. I'll be back later, and if there are any problems I'll be here." And with a flash Setsuna was Pluto once again, then gone. Leaving Ami and Makoto to their thoughts.  
  
"OK, so I guess we should get settled in and then after we can discuss this." Ami said getting out of her chair. "Yeah, I'm gonna go check out the kitchen and see what I can make us." Makoto also got out her chair. "Oh that's ok Mako-chan, you don't have to make me anything. Sandwiches are fine by me, and I can make those myself." "Don't worry Ami-chan, you'll be eating better than you ever have. I always make too much food any ways, so you may as well eat too." Makoto called from the kitchen. Ami didn't want to offend her friend so she did not argue with her any further, and she went upstairs to find a room.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN! MAKO!" Makoto almost jumped 10 feet. She ran up the stairs to see what her comrade was yelling about, 'I hope she's ok..these stairs just don't end'. "MAKO?" "I'm coming Ami-chan." Makoto answered back.  
  
Makoto found Ami in a light blue room. The bed had a canopy; there was a white dresser, walk in closet, a desk with a computer, and a window that over looked into a part of their backyard with a small swimming pool. "It's just wonderful! This is MY room!" Ami said with a huge smile oh face. "OK" was all the Makoto could say. "Mako-chan what's up with the knife?" Ami asked a little worried. "You scared me when you started yelling..and I thought you were in trouble, so I grabbed it just incase." Makoto said embarrassed.  
  
While she was upstairs Makoto decided to look around and find her room as well. She found a room, with jade green walls, a day bed; wood coloured desk and dresser. There was a window seat that over looked the garden in the backyard. "SCORE!!" Makoto yelled. Ami came running into the room, "what? Four?" Makoto started laughing "no, no Ami-chan...I said score".  
  
  
  
After the two girls were settled in they sat down for lunch. Makoto was upset since there wasn't much food for her to work with. So Ami stepped in and made them sandwiches. "Sorry Ami-chan I'll go food shopping after this." Makoto said finishing her sandwich. "Don't apologize Mako-chan, I eat sandwiches all the time." They ate the rest of their lunch in silence............... "Hey Ami-chan! I was thinking, what if the people here dress differently...maybe we should go shopping for clothes. I didn't bring a lot clothes and it does sound like we'll be here for a while." Makoto said playing with a butter knife. "Yea...same here. I only brought enough clothes to last me a couple of days. Plus we could get to know the area and get some food as well." "Do we have money?" Makoto asked. "I found a safe in my room...I wouldn't be surprised if u had one as well." Ami said picking up her plate. Makoto got up and put her plate in the sink then ran up to her room.  
  
  
  
(a couple of hours later...)  
  
"WOW!! I can't believe Setsuna would give be so generous!" Makoto said carrying a ton of clothing bags. "Yea neither can I." Ami agreed as she struggled with her bags. It was a long walk back to their new house, however it was worth the walk. The colony was beautiful, the buildings, houses, parks...it looked so much like earth...but it gave Makoto the creeps. "Mako-chan, isn't this place beautiful? It's so peaceful." Ami said stopping to put her bags down for a moment, her arms were really starting to hurt now. "Yes...but something is not right." Makoto mumbled to her self. "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you." Ami said. "I just said 'yes'..." Makoto answered.  
  
They got back to the house and unpacked their clothes. Makoto went back out to go get groceries, since she wanted to have a nice dinner. "Mako sure you get sandwich meat!" Ami called as Makoto left. There was a grocery store not too far from the house.  
  
With her arms full of bags, Makoto struggled home. "Ah shit!" another bag almost dropped. "Hey need some help?" Mako looked up to see a young man in front of her. "Umm...no thanks, my house is just a couple of blocks from here...I think, I'll be fine." Mako smiled at the man. "Are you sure? you look like you could use some help?" he said genuinely concerned. "Leave the onna alone...is she doesn't want your help, then lets go." Makoto didn't notice the other guys behind the man offering her help. Makoto could feel her cheeks turning red hot from anger 'onna? Baka (AN: I love that word!!) ...I'll show you an onna'. Makoto stuck her chin up and walked away from the group of men.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well that was chapter 2....now on to chapter 3...and then i can put that up in the next three years...lol...j/j!! ( well I hope u enjoyed it....nothin much happened though....perhaps next chapter....when they go to school and meet some...umm people...like guys....yes....ok byebye!! ( 


	3. chapter 3: school starts

Who Knew: Chapter 3

…I know, I know…..its been a very long time since I've last up dated….I guess way too long….gomen, gomen…please don't kill me...I'd like to see my 19th birthday please…thank you for all of the reviews, they really are helpful J !! ok, no more babbling on with the show….or fic….yes..

Me no own sm or gw. L 

~~~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~~~

Makoto rushed home, her arms were getting numb from carrying all of the grocery bags. 'I can't believe that guy, really now who does he think he is…calling me an onna in that tone (jeez I wonder who that could be??)'. 

"Mako-chan did you get the sandwich meat?" Ami called from the living room. She had been watching the news, there had been an attack on one the colonies something about mobile suits and Gundams. "Yes, yes. It was the first thing I grabbed when I was at the market….OI! You wanna help me with these bags!" 

"Jeez, Mako-chan, do you think you've bought enough food? There is only two us…and it looks like you've bought enough food for at least six people." Ami said as the two girls were putting the food away. "Yes Ami-chan I am well aware that are only two of us," Makoto said rolling her eyes. "Although I find it better if I buy the weeks worth of food, and then I don't have to go back to the market for a while. Now get out of my kitchen so I can get to work." Makoto pushed the small blue haired genius out of the kitchen and began to work her magic. 

Ami wondered back to the living, the news reporter was still talking about the colony attack. "Makoto, there was a attack on another colony…apparently there are machines here…umm…mobile suits, that the people here use in wars. Anyway, these mobile suits attacked a colony or something…its terrible. Lots of innocent people lost their lives. I've been into the computer files of OZ, you know what Plu-chan asked me and…. " 

Makoto wasn't paying attention to what her friend was saying. Her mind was wondering…she was wondering about the others back home in Tokyo…

~~~**~**~~~

(shrine)

**grumble, grumble, grumble** "Oh, my tummy…I could really go for Mako-chan's cooking right now." Usagi whined and she hugged her stomach. "Oh Usagi-chan, you already ate an hour ago." Rei said trying to concentrate on the fire in front of her. 

"Rei, why did you drag us here after Mako and Ami left?" Minako said trying to stay awake. It has been several hours since they had seen their friends off. She was hoping to go home right after, since she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, however Rei asked them all to come to the shrine. Since they got there, Rei has done nothing but meditate and yell at Usagi to be patient. 'Rei must have had a vision or something…I just wish she would let us in on what she knows…or feels' Minako thought to herself. 

'Why won't the fire tell me something…nothing has happened….hours must have gone by already…but I can't give up, this feeling is just too strong…' Rei couldn't understand why the fire wasn't responding. "Rei-chan…why don't you fill us in, on why you have brought us here…you look very frustrated." Minako asked her best friend. Rei sighed, "Hai." It was about time anyway, "well, when Pluto came and got Ami and Makoto, I got this really strong feeling that something horrible was going to happen…this feeling…its just won't go away." 

**grumble, grumble, grumble** (^.^)

~~~**~~**~~~

"Sugoi (amazing) Mako-chan!! This dinner is delicious. You have really out done yourself." Makoto could feel her face going red with embarrassment, "arigatou Ami-chan. Your too kind…..well I did tell you that you would be eating better then you ever have before." 

"Makoto, are you scared about going to school on Monday?" Ami asked as they cleaned the dishes after their _sugoi_ dinner. *sigh* "Hai. But, we still have a couple of days Ami-chan…so I wouldn't worry so much about it right now." Makoto said as she yawned. "For now, I we should take this time to find out as much about this place as possible." 

For the rest of the evening they sat in front of Ami's new lap-top and researched the history of their new home. "I can't believe how much more advanced their technology is here." Ami said awed struck. Makoto laughed, "well there's something you'll enjoy learning about for sure ne? Ami-chan??" Too late, Makoto had lost Ami. She was now looking at computers and such things that bored Makoto. She decided to go and look at the garden in the backyard. 

~~~~**~~**~~~~ 

"MAKO-CHAN!! HURRY UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Ami yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Ami-chan, just go, I'll catch up. I just can't decide what to wear!" Makoto yelled from her room. Ami couldn't believe her friend, 'it's the first day of school and she's going to be late.' "OK! Fine…I'll see you there then. Ja ne!!" 

"I wanna make a good first impression…and what a good too, when I show up late ne?…oh, I'll just wear this then" Makoto grabbed a red hoody sweater and a jeans. She ran out of the house almost forgetting her school bag. Cursing under her breath, she dashed to school. 'Now I know why Usagi is always out of breath when she gets to school'.

~~~~**~~**~~~~

'Wow, this place is huge' Ami was lost and wondering the school trying to find her homeroom. 'Now where is room, 425?'….410.….415.……423.…..hai!! Finally 425.' Ami smiled to herself, took and deep breath and was about to talk into the class room, when her knees started to shake. "Uh oh…not now" she muttered to her self. "AMI-CHAN!!" Ami turned her head and saw Makoto running towards her. The tall girl stopped in front of her, out breath. Ami couldn't help but laugh, "you remind me of Usagi" "Than…ks…a…lot…Ami….chan…." Makoto said huffing and puffing. She caught her breath, "well at least I made it before the bell rang" Makoto smiled. Ami laughed and the two girls walked into the class room. 

They found two seats in the back by the window. Ami wasn't to pleased about sitting in the back, but she didn't want to sit by herself either. "Ami-chan, can I see your timetable?" Makoto asked pulling her own out of her school bag. "Hai" Ami said handing it over. 

Makoto examined the two papers, "shoot, we only have a couple of classes together, this one which is English, Math and Phys Ed." Makoto said disappointed. Ami's eyes widened at the sound of Phys Ed. 'CRAP!' she thought to herself.

"Makoto, what other classes do you have?" Ami asked. "Um, cooking, art, art?? that's odd and history...why would Setsuna give me art." Makoto said looking at her timetable, "what do you have Ami-chan?" 

"Well, Chemistry, Computers and Biology. Uh oh, we don't even have the same lunch!" Ami sounded very disappointed. "Crap" Makoto agreed. 

***RING, RING!!***

The teacher walked into the class, "Ohayo, minna!" She greeted smiling. The student weren't as excited, "ohayo" they murmured. The teacher laughed, "I guess your all tired from your weekend then?" Just then a group of five boys wondered into the room, the teacher frowned. "I thought I told you boys last week that I would start assigning detentions next time you were all late, ne?" the teacher said shaking her head, the boys didn't answer. "Find your seats then gentlemen, we'll talk after class. Anyways, we have two new students from Earth, Makoto and Ami. They just moved here and I would like you all to make them feel welcomed here." The whole class turned around to face the red Makoto and Ami, who started to wave. The class giggled "OHAYO!" they yelled together with smiling faces. 

Makoto's attention was pulled over to the late comers, she recognised two of the five. The blonde boy, he was the one who had offered her help a couple of days ago with her groceries and the other boy being the one who had insulted her, he was Chinese with a tight pony tail (AN: Who would have ever guessed??). The blonde boy seem to have recognised Makoto too, as he smiled and waved to her. Makoto returned his smile and waved back, so she wouldn't seem rude. 

~~~**~**~~~

After English Makoto was off looking for the art room, and Ami ran off to the Chemistry lab. 

~~~**~~~~

Makoto found her way towards the school's art studio, it was all way in the basement on the opposite side of her homeroom. 'Think they could have at least made an escalator or something in this place, ' she thought to herself.

The bell rang, second period had begun and Makoto had just found her class room. "Ah, there you are. Have trouble finding the did you now?" The art teacher teased. "Com' on in, Makoto is it? I'm Mr. Smith, the art teacher…Class we have a new student from Earth, her name is Makoto. Please help find her way around the class and make her feel welcomed." Makoto smiled to her fellow peers, as they greeted her. "Makoto please take a sit next to Heero. Heero please stand up so she can find her seat." A boy with brown messy hair reluctantly stood up, Makoto thanked the teacher and made her way to her seat. 

"Ohayo Heero-chan" Makoto said as she sat down next to him, however he didn't reply. "…right…" Makoto signed. For the period the class did a drawing of whatever they wanted. "I can't draw, why did Plu-chan put me here?…well the teacher said there were pictures at the front if we got stuck…so maybe there will be something there for me to draw.' Makoto got up and went to the stack of pictures Mr. Smith had set out for the students. 'AH HA! I think I can do this one!' Makoto found a picture of Jupiter and its moons. 'Piece of cake!…I hope…' She went back to her seat and started of her assignment. 

By the end of the class Makoto had accomplished something she thought she couldn't. An actual work of art on a piece of paper, not on a pastry. "Sugoi!" she said as she looked at her paper in awe. Heero looked over at her and gave her an odd look, '….right…'. 

**RING, RING** 

~~~**~~**~~~

Ami said goodbye to Makoto and started running down the hall towards the stairs. "OK…must find Chemistry Lab…" she said looking at her time table, "hmmm…." 

"Excuse me? You look kinda lost…can I have a look at your schedule?" Ami turned around to see the blonde boy from English that Makoto waved to. "I'm Quatre….and its seems that we have the same classes" he smiled at Ami. "Come, this way." 

The chem. lab was pretty far from their English class, Ami hadn't realized how large the school was until Quatre told her that there are five floors and a two wings. "Please sit with me and my friends…this is Trowa and Wufei." "Um, ohayo." Ami said as she sat next between Quatre and Trowa. Trowa nodded in respond, however there was nothing but a "hump" from Wufei. '…right…' Ami signed to herself. 

The class began with an introduction to amino acids (AN: I so hate those thingy ma bobs!!…evil!! And confusing…), Ami was happy to see that they were pretty much the same as back home…with the exception of a couple differences. Although she caught on rather quickly with Quatre's help. 

"Ami-chan? I was just wondering, does your friend Makoto have the same lunch period as you?" Quatre asked out the blue. "Wah?…Oh, no. She has the lunch period before ours." Ami said concentrating on her assignment. "Well if you like, you could eat lunch with us…I mean….Trowa, Wufei and I. That way you wouldn't have to sit by yourself." Ami looked up from her paper and smiled, "hai, that would be nice. Arigatou." 

**RING, RING**

~~~**~~**~~~

Well, that's it for now…hmm, I wonder what the couples will be...that rest of the school day will be continued in the next chapter…that should be done in another 2 yrs…hehe….naw…..WAH! Don't kill me! I'll have it done a.s.a.p.! Schools started again….so who knows when I'll have time….poop poop on u school…..its so mean! L 


End file.
